Troublemaker
by choco-eater
Summary: Lily Potter can be many things but, still, she is mine. Fem!Harry. AU. TR/HP
1. Prologue

**AU**: this fic is placed in a AU where Tom Riddle is Tom Riddle. Voldemort is Riddle's horcrux (the diary one with half of Riddle's soul). Grindewald was never defeated but badly injured, he helped Voldemort out of the diary and made him his apprentice (Voldemort was like Grindewald's right hand). Voldemort killed Grindewald, who was weak and old, to become the new Dark Lord and then killed the Potters but he was defeated by little Lily when the killing curse bounced back to Voldemort. He involuntary turned little Lily into an horcrux with a quarter of Riddle's soul. Riddle is the DADA teacher at Hogwarts, he's a renown politician that supports the rights ofwizards with Dark affinities. He doesn't support Voldemort but he doesn't help him either. Tom Riddle is also know as Lord Slytherin and is the head of the dark party in the Winzengamot.

PD: Have you ever read "Inside my Mind" by sistersgrimmlover? It's a gorgeous fic and I recommend you all to read it. Someone told me that my story was really similar to that one, and it's true, but only for that first chapter because it was the only scene that could work like a good prologue. Her plot is really awesome with the all "Death, war, famine and plague" and all the sisterhoods and brotherhoods and the invented characters, but my plot is completely different. **I'm not trying to copy her story or anything, just saying**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything *sobs grossly* I am doing this for fun and free :)

11/09/2013: This chapter was beta'ed by my awesome beta Paige!

* * *

Sirius Black jumped off his motorbike and ran to the now visible house; all of the wards were dismantled, every single one of them, even the Fidelius Charm. He had felt the instant when the wards went down and had come the fastest he could.

The door was wide open. 'Please, no,' he thought with all his might.

He could see a corpse lying on the hall. Raven black hair, round glasses…it was him.

"JAMES!" Sirius cried and kneeled next to his best friend's body. He tried desperately to find his pulse but couldn't so he pressed his ear against James's chest. No heartbeat. Sirius could feel the tears forming in his eyes, he was about to lose control, to break down in sobs when he had someone crying. His eyes widened "Lily. Little Lily" he whispered and stood up.

He took a few steps toward the stairs, feeling determined to find the source of the crying but for first time in a very long time his Slytherin instincts kicked in. What if it was a trap? "Homenum revelio," he whispered even though he was terrified to find that everyone was dead.

The form of a baby appeared in front of him, she was alive. Little Lily, his pup, was alive.

The Black heir left without a second thought his best friend's body and climbed up the stairs, heading nonstop to the little girl's bedroom. The first thing he saw when he entered the room was Lily's body. Her bright emerald eyes were now dull and lifeless as they stared at the ceiling; her long red hair was sprawled all over the floor.

Sirius felt the tears flowing freely from his eyes and did nothing to stop them. The grief hit him like a truck, he had lost three of his best friends and his pup –little Lily- was an orphan now, no dad, no mum…all because of that traitor rat. He saw red. The rage became unsupportable; he wanted to kill him, to put an end to the traitor's life just like the man did with his best friends.

"Pawfoo?"

Sirius felt like a cold bucket of water had fallen over him, he had forgotten about the baby. He turned around and saw his little pup, standing with the help of the bars from her crib. She grinned and lifted her hands up.

"Pawfoo! Up!" she exclaimed and waited for her godfather to pick her up. Sirius complied with her request and held her close. She snuggled against Sirius neck before locking her eyes with him. He gasped loudly and her expression turned into one of confusion "Pawfoo?"

Sirius rubbed his eyes with one hand, he had to be wrong. Her eyes, he could swear they were…No it couldn't be. Maybe he was hallucinating but he could swear her beautiful emerald green eyes had flashed the same colour as the Killing curse. Sirius ran his free hand through his hair and sighed, shaking his head as he took all the stupid ideas out of his head.

"Everything is going to be ok, pup" he whispered against his goddaughter's hair. There was something sticky on her forehead.

"Ow!" she slapped Sirius hand as he touched the damp locks of hair but he didn't take his hand away. The man lifted her bloody hair and gasped again. She had a lightning bolt shaped wound and it was still bleeding. He touched the cut and felt the Dark Magic leaking from the wound; it was the place where the death curse hit her, he was sure.

"Come on, pup" he said to the girl after cleaning the wound with a spell. The man grabbed a blanket and covered the baby with it "Let's get the hell out of here"

He walked out of the room and down the stair, not stopping until they reached the front door. Sirius knew he wouldn't be able to stop from killing the traitor if he saw his friend's bodies one last time. He climbed up his motorbike and after making sure that little Lily was safe in his coat with a sticky charm, he turned it on and started flying towards the second place he had always called home, Hogwarts. He had already sent a patronus to the Headmaster.

"Pawfoo? Mummy? Dada?" Lily asked as she looked down at the destroyed house "Come?"

"Sorry, pup" he said, his eyes looking with sadness at the recently orphaned girl, "Lily and James won't come with us, now it's just us."

"I luw Pawfoo," she exclaimed and snuggled against her godfather's chest. He could feel his heart breaking inside, but ignored the pain and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, pup."

They travelled in silence for some minutes. Then, when they reached an uninhabited place Sirius apparated to Hogsmeade, knowing that he couldn't apparate directly to Hogwarts.

He was received by people celebrating in the streets. Sirius casted a disillusionment charm and rode the rest of the way to Hogwarts. He couldn't help to feel annoyed by the people celebrating, he was indeed happy that the war was over –the last years were like a living hell for the wizarding world- but the price they had to pay to end it was really high and painful in Sirius's opinion.

Lost in his thoughts, Sirius barely managed to realize that they had finally reached Hogwarts. The DADA professor was waiting for them. The man opened the gates with his wand, his eyes locked on the sleeping baby Sirius was holding; he started walking towards the majestic castle, making a simple gesture with his hand to Sirius to follow him.

"Black, what happened?" the professor asked with a firm voice. "Dumbledore was out – only Merlin knows doing what- so I received your patronus. Is it true…?"

"Yes. Voldemort is gone and Lily and James are dead," Sirius interrupted with a broken voice. He tried to regain his composure, not wanting to start weeping like a baby in from of his former teacher and one of the most influential politicians in the Ministry, but he couldn't. He had tried to act strong for his pup but not that she was safe and sound he needed some time alone "C-Could you t-take little L-Lily to the infirmary?"

"There's no need for that, I can fix her myself," Professor Riddle replied with a sneer of disgust directed at the other man "and for Merlin's sake, Black, put yourself together I need to talk to you. Come to my office in five minutes."

"O-Ok"

"Good. Now give me the girl," he commanded and opened his arms to receive the sleeping baby. Riddle held the baby awkwardly and started walking away "Five minutes Black," he warned.

After taking a fair amount of shortcuts, Professor Tom Marvolo Riddle, heir to the noble and ancient house of Slytherin, reached the entrance of the office.

"_Open_," he hissed to his ancestor portrait. The great Salazar Slytherin looked at the baby in Tom's arms and gave him a significant look, but before he could start teasing his heir someone interrupted.

"_Open_!" someone exclaimed between giggles "_Open_! _Open_!"

Riddle looked down at the girl-who was now wide awake- with surprise. She could speak Parseltongue. No one besides Voldemort and him could speak Parseltongue. Was she another Slytherin descendant? No that was impossible, the Potter line had never had Parseltongue speakers and her mother was a muggleborn. It was impossible, then why?

"_My, my, Tom,_" Slytherin said with a cheeky grin "_Finally decided to give me another heir_?"

"_Tom? Tom_!" Lily Potter replied and giggled, not even realizing she was speaking in another language. Salazar let out some chuckles, "_Tom_!"

"_Ssshut up, brat_!" Riddle said with an annoyed expression, he hated that common muggle name, "_Sssalazar sstop laughing, it doessn't sssuit you_"

"_Tom_?" Lily called him as she locked her green eyes with his hazel ones. Tom got lost in those big emerald pools for a few instants. A familiar feeling was running though his body, it was cold but warm at the same time. He felt complete. Then something clicked, the strange feeling stopped abruptly as it came. Holy shit, that fucking idiot. He did it. How? Fuck "Tom? Pawfoo?"

"_That idiot isss weeping ssomewhere in the casstle and,"_ the man said, switching from Parseltongue to English and trying to hide his emotions as well as he could "stop calling me Tom, I´m Professor Riddle. You should show more respect for your elders"

"Tom!" she giggled "Tom! Tom!"

"Damn. Stop it" he commanded, or tried to as he entered his office. Riddle sat on his comfortable leather chair with the girl on his lap. He checked his hand clock. Five minutes had already passed and Black should be arriving at any moment. Little Lily was still giggling, but now was playing with one of Tom´s hands. Surprisingly this didn´t bother the old man, it even made him relax. He could clearly feel a pleasurable sensation flowing between their touch. Everything was different now. She had a piece of him inside of her, she was special, and she had to be protected. They were mad as hell if they though he would just leave a piece of his soul in Dumbledore's hands.

Nagini appeared through a hole in the wall. Tom was too deep in his thoughts to notice his familiar but Lily did.

"Sssnakey!" she exclaimed and let go of Tom's hand.

He opened his eyes at the loss of contact and saw the little brat making grabby hands to the deadly snake.

"_Massster_?" Nagini hissed after fully entering the room "_Who is thisss hatchling_?" she started enrolling herself on the chair until she was face to face with her master and the girl "_May I eat her_?"

"_Hello, my dearessst,_" Tom greeted his large familiar and petted her head. "_Her name isss Lily Potter and no, you can´t eat her,_" Nagini licked Lily's cheek with her tongue.

"_Sshe sssmells like you and the other you,_" she stated Nagini stared at the girl for a few seconds until she stretched her hand to pet the snake the same way Riddle did. Nagini turned her head to face the man "_I like her,_" the great serpent left the chair and enrolled herself against the baby instead.

Lily snuggled against the snake and took Tom's hand again. She was asleep in seconds.

He watched the sleeping girl and realized he hadn´t fixed the wound on her forehead yet. He took out most of the dark magic that the curse had left and closed the wound. He tried to erase the scar but knew it was a lost cause. The scar was a curse scar and curse scars couldn´t be erased; they could be glamoured but not erased.

That bloody prat. He still couldn´t believe it. What was going through Voldemort´s head at that moment? Was he really that desperate to make an horcrux out of a baby? He thought it was impossible to make horcruxes with humans.

Riddle's deep reflexions were interrupted by a knock on the door; Black. He was late.

"Come in," he said and the door was opened magically. The Black Lord entered the office, his eyes red and puffy. "You are 3 minutes late."

"I got distracted on the way," he replied, his voice now strong and decided "Where´s my baby?"

Riddle pointed at this lap and had to hold back a smile when he saw Sirius incredulous face.

"Is that my one year old goddaughter sleeping with your big poisonous snake?"

"Yes, she is._ Nagini_ feels attached to her, unlike to you."

Sirius shivered as he remembered his student years at Hogwarts. That snake brought no good memories.

"Your goddaughter can speak Parseltongue, barely a few words taking her age in consideration, but that is not what I wanted to talk about," he stated and dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand "I wanted to talk about Ms. Potter´s guardianship."

"Wait, Parseltongue?" Sirius eyebrows were raised almost to his hairline "What, that´s impossible."

"Focus, Black, the guardianship is much more important now," Riddle snapped his fingers to catch Sirius attention "Dumbledore is going to send your precious goddaughter to the Dursleys."

"What? He would never do that!" Sirius replied. Dumbledore always cared about James and Lily, he wouldn't send their daughter away, wouldn't he? "I trust him."

"Of course you do," the DADA teacher wandlessly summoned some papers, they fell neatly on the desk "Now, sign here."

"Dumbledore wouldn´t send Lily to that bitch´s house."

"If you say so, but," Riddle sighed and smiled maliciously "are you willing to take the risk?"

Black opened and closed his mouth two times, and then he shook his head "Do you have a quill?"

Tom summoned his quill and gave it to him "Sign here, and here, good," he directed Sirius with his finger "Now I need you to put your full name here and a drop of blood there."

Sirius did as indicted and the papers started to glow, then they disappeared. He looked expectantly at Riddle who offered him a small smile "Congratulations, Black. You are now officially the brat´s guardian."

Said man looked at Riddle with distrust, "Why did you do this? What do you want?" he asked "I know you enough to tell that you are after something."

"My, my, Black. Your words wound me." Riddle said sarcastically, but then his smile vanished and his expression turned serious "I won´t let any magical child to live with filthy muggles if there´s anything that I can do, and yes, Black, Dumbledore was really going to send her there. Believe it or not, your muggleborn friend made a blood ritual to protect the girl. A very dark ritual; and that´s why she lived, I can feel the power of her the wards on her blood, they are very powerful, but they need to be recharged. Her aunt and cousin have the same blood, the same protection and the brat needs to spend some time with the muggles for these wards to be recharged."

"However, we can provide her more powerful wards. Can we not?" Sirius asked locking his eyes with Riddle "What do you want in return?" he repeated "I´m fucking sure you wouldn´t do this for nothing."

"Sharp as ever, Mr. Black."

"Spit it out."

"I want to teach her dark arts," he spoke "then and only then I´ll let you and the brat to live at my manor"

"I understand about teaching her dark arts, hell, I have learned dark arts form my family and I can´t deny they are useful," Sirius shifted on his seat to a more comfortable position "but I can´t understand why do you want us to live with you?"

"I´ll only return to the manor during the summer breaks. The rest of the year I´ll be teaching on Hogwarts, as you know," Riddle explained "my manor has very powerful wards, even stronger than the Black´s wards. There the girl can be safe with no need to spend time with useless muggles," he stressed his disgust at the word.

Sirius didn´t seemed very convinced "She has to be trained, Black" he added "She´s powerful and I have no doubt that he´ll come after her for revenge"

"Voldemort"

"Exactly" He passed a hand through her short wild hair.

"But, he died didn't he?" Sirius asked "Lily defeated him!"

"Voldemort was defeated, but that doesn´t need he is dead, just weak" Riddle scowled "We don't have any more time, Dumbledore is here," he ordered his snake to move and handed the girl to Sirius. He levitated his snake until it fell on Sirius shoulders who gave him a terrified look "Take her with you, she´s a portkey that will take you to the manor and don´t worry about returning her. She´ll protect Lily until I return. Now go, I´ll explain everything to him. GO!"

The snake started glowing, and they disappeared. The last thing Tom saw were those beautiful green eyes, looking at his very own soul. The door opened at once and Dumbledore stepped in.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore" he greeted the white haired man with a dark smile. No. He won´t let Dumbledore have her. She was _his_.


	2. Chapter One

Hey guys! I knew it took too long but hey! It´s longer than the last chapter Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I appreciate them all!

Ok. Now let´s get down to business.

Some reviewers asked me about Tom Riddle and Voldemort. Let´s put it like this, Tom Riddle made his first horcrux when he was sixteen (the diary), there he locked the worst things of him (hate, evil) leaving him like more mental stable than he was before. He wanted to become a famous politician and/ or a DADA teacher …not to rule the world and all that stuff. Grindewald was defeated by Dumbledore but wasn´t imprisoned, he found Tom Riddle´s horcrux and thanks to a dark ritual he gave the horcrux a body. The horcrux form the diary became Voldemort, who was allied with Grindewald but betrayed the older wizard the same night he went to kill the Potters. Voldemort was defeated that night, his soul wasn´t stable so a piece of it clung into the closest alive thing that it could find, Lily. Tom Riddle knew Voldemort was his horcrux but did nothing to stop him or help him, he remained neutral the whole war. By this time Voldemort wasn´t dead, but he was bodiless (like canon).

As it´s known horcruxes (or at least live horcruxes) share a mind connection with the main soul. Riddle is blocking his connection with Lily, but sometimes emotions are shared and body contact makes the connection stronger.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is and will never be mine.

11/09/2013: This chapter was beta'ed by my awesome beta Paige!

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Slytherin in the Wizarding Word and as Professor Riddle in Hogwarts, found himself asking why the fuck he agreed to do this. How did **he**, one of the most powerful and famous persons in the world, ended up in this situation?

**He**, the heir of the Slytherin house, the head of the dark party at the Wizengamot, and the most feared, yet competent professor at Hogwarts;

**He**, who hated muggles and made a great effort to not kill them all, found himself sitting next to an eleven year old girl in a muggle cinema…watching a muggle film…in a room full of muggles…eating muggle candies and soda.

Preposterous.

Yet, he had agreed to do it. Willingly; all for forgetting that stupid brat's birthday, yes, he had forgotten. He arrived at the manor like it was a normal day, no present, and no congratulations; and to make up for it he told her: ´One day, one full day, I´ll take you wherever you want,' He had never imagined the brat would ask him to go to a muggle cinema!

"Is it over, yet?" he asked boringly for the third time.

"Hushhh!" Lily hushed him, her eyes locked with fierce passion and concentration at the dying main character "Tom! Oh, god! He's dying! He's going to die!" she grabbed his arm and squeezed "He can't die!" she whispered with such an angst-y voice that Tom would have rolled his eyes…if he had any less class, of course.

"I have eyes, you insufferable brat!" he said "His death was imminent since the last bullet crossed his femoral artery," Riddle looked at the girl; her eyes were shiny and a bit red. Unbelievable, "Are you crying? Merlin, you are crying because of a fictional man died," he chucked "Pathetic."

"Shut up!" she slapped his arm "I'm not crying. I don't cry," Her eyes returned to the screen.

Tom retuned his attention to the movie with a small smirk. At least it was a war movie, with blood, death and pain. As expected, the main character died, the battle kept going until the enemy's headquarters exploded, signalizing the end of the movie. Boring.

They waited until all the muggles were gone before exiting themselves. Lily´s hand holding Tom´s tightly.

"Well, did you like it?" she asked with a grin "It was amazing! And come on, you can't deny the special effects weren't good."

"They were acceptable," he recognised "but the movie was plot less and unrealistic. The characters were pathetic and had no respect for themselves."

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head in resignation. It was Tom after all.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now?" she asked and made her best puppy eyes. His eyes locked with hers for a few seconds. Those big green eyes; "Please?"

Tom looked away and sighed. That bloody brat

* * *

"Mnmm, I want pumpkin cupcake and choco-mint….No, no! I choose white chocolate and…ehh-"

"Lily…"he said warningly, the wizard behind the cash machine was waiting to take their orders and she was taking much longer than necessary.

"Come on!" she exclaimed "It's hard! Look at all those flavours!"

Lily kept choosing flavours but then she changed them right away. Tom felt his patience falling apart with every second "Choose" he commanded with his cold, mean teacher voice "Now."

His tone of voice made Lily shiver and she ended up choosing choco-nilla explosion and caramelstuck while Tom asked for just one ball of dark chocolate -ironic, huh?

Suddenly, a little girl ran past them with another little one following. The last girl tripped on her own little legs and fell into Lily. The ice cream Lily´s right hand was holding flew and fell on Tom´s tunic.

"Sorry" the girl said with a small smile and ran away with her friend.

Lily stared wide eyed at Tom. She didn´t know whether she wanted to scream or laugh. He was angry, beyond angry. Damn, she could feel the angriness irradiating form him! Tom had always had a short temper except when he was teaching, then he turned into the most patient person in the world. Anyways, she had to do something to distract him and quickly.

She looked up at Tom, he was staring the big ice-cream spot on his tunic.

"Tom?" she called.

No answer.

Lily did the only thing she could think of, she passed her index finger where Tom´s tunic was covered with ice cream and took it to her mouth.

"Mmmm….Choco-nilla"

Tom glared at her and with a flick of his wand he cleaned his tunic. He walked out of the store, a prominent frown on his face. The black haired girl sighed and followed him, a small smile on her lips.

Three long hours later they were still in Diagon Ally.

"This is so unfair," Lily exclaimed for the third time in the last two minutes. She was getting on Tom's nerves "Why do I have to carry the bags? Most of them are your stuff anyways."

Riddle sighed. People were staring at them, he couldn't really blame them. The mighty Slytherin heir shopping with The-Girl-Who-Lived, it was quite a sight. Besides there were at least ten bags floating behind the rare pair.

"It's hard and I'm tired" she kept whining.

"You have to practice," he explained what it seemed for the one hundredth time. He had taught her to use her core magic, it took them time but she managed to do it and was quite good at it, "even more now that you have a wand. Wandless magic is an ability not anyone possesses; it requires dedication, practice and talent. I did not waste my precious time to teach you for only Merlin knows how many years for you to forget everything and make yourself dependent on a wand."

Core magic, or wandless magic, was still considered an almost impossible form of magic. People thought only the most powerful wizards could use this kind of magic but that was not true. Anyone could learn it if taught at a young age- when the magic was unstable and at its purest form-otherwise it was much harder. This kind of magic was labeled dark by the Ministry many years ago and only a few pureblood families kept practicing it. Riddle himself had learned to use it when he was at the orphanage and then, he had taught Lily when the first spurts of accidental magic began to show. It took them time, years, full days of practice but they made it.

"I'm still tired," she rolled her eyes. "Can we go home now?"

"I won't be coming with you," he said, taking something out of his tunic. "I have to return to Hogwarts" he gave Lily a galleon and tapped it with his wand "This will take you to the manor where Sirius will be waiting for you in the hall. Do not forget the rules we set for Hogwarts,"

"No wandless magic, no Parseltongue, and no getting into trouble," she recited and nodded. "I got this."

"You forgot calling me Professor Riddle, and Morgana help me if I hear you calling me Tom at Hogwarts," he locked his eyes with hers to let her know that he was talking seriously. Suddenly the golden galleon began to vibrate and was encased in a turquoise light, "I'll see you after the Sorting Ceremony."

She smiled at him "Bye, _Professor Riddle_" she said cheekily before disappearing from sight.

Tom watched the spot Lily had disappeared with a frown for a few seconds and let out a discrete sigh. Fuck. That was girl was going to be the death of him. He spun on the spot and disappeared, only to reappear on his office an instant later.

Riddle sat on his big leather chair while a glass full of expensive scotch levitated towards him. Tomorrow was the Sorting Ceremony and Lily was going to start her studies at Hogwarts. He groaned. Classes, paperwork, dumb students and now he also had to hide his connection with Potter from Dumbledore. Indeed, it was going to be very difficult.

Sirius was oblivious as a troll and Lily believed everything he said, but Dumbledore was a bloody genius -not as great as he was, mind you, but smart enough to suspect what was going on. He would have to raise his mental shields to their maximum level.

"_**Massster**__"_ he heard Nagini hissing as she climbed up his chair and positioned herself around his shoulders _"__**Is the hatchling coming tomorrow? I misss her**__"_

"_**Yesss, my dear**__"_ Riddle answered. Fuck everything. Now one will ever find out she was his horcrux or his name was not Tom Marvolo Slytherin or Riddle, whatever _"__**Ssshe will come. Merlin help us, ssshe will come**__"_

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his spot at the High Table. He watched carefully as the first years students entered the Great Hall.

He recognised his godson's blond hair. Draco was talking with the sons of the imbecile pair –Crabbe and Goyle- who seemed just as dumb as their fathers. Snape recognised a red hair and some freckles; another Weasley? Great. The freckled boy was talking with a black haired girl.

Snape froze in his seat.

Those impossible green eyes; those eyes could only belong to one person, so she was Lily's daughter. He felt his heart breaking with the sight. Same skinny frame, same round face, same eyes but hidden behind a hideous pair of glasses, same nose, for fuck´s sake! She even had her freckles! She was a perfect copy of Lily Evans; except for her black curly hair that made it clear she was Lily **Potter.**

The Sorting Ceremony had already begun. McGonagall started calling the children in alphabetical order. The kids sat on a stool and waited until the Sorting Hat decided which house to put them in. Snape applauded politely to all the children, making a special effort for the ones sorted in his house.

Snape found himself lost in his thoughts, only returning to himself when it was Draco's turn. He was sorted in Slytherin, as expected. Draco sat in the Slytherin table and searched his eyes; he gave a nod of approval to his godson -who smiled in return- before returning his attention to the students. He couldn´t take those green eyes out of his mind. They already haunted him in his sleep, now they would haunt him awake too.

It was her turn to be sorted.

Snape had promised Dumbledore to protect her with his life but what if she resulted to be a bully like Potter? Surely she was as arrogant and stupid as her father. She had been raised by Black after all. She'll become one of the popular Gryffindor girls and the whole school will be following her like little lamb. Yes, he could picture that. All the teachers would love her and she would get away with whatever she does, just like her father...

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted to the Great Hall

What.

There were a few seconds of utter silence, then the murmurs spread like wild fire through the Great Hall.

That was impossible. It had to be a mistake. Lily Potter, the beloved and worshiped Girl-Who-Lived, was a snake. A Potter in Slytherin? Was this some sort of prank? Severus almost expected the hat to start laughing and to resort her in Gryffindor but it didn't happen.

Snape turned to watch his colleague's faces. Most of them looked shocked, some looked disappointed, and they had expected her to be a Gryffindor like her parents, to be the Light icon in the lightest house. There was only one smiling face. It was not a big smile, just a small –almost noy noticeable- curvature of his lips but that coming from Lord Slytherin said a lot.

Terrific! Potter´s spawn was in his house and she had Lord bloody **Slytherin** on her side.

Dumbledore was the first one to recover from the unexpected –and unwanted- surprise and started clapping, followed soon by the rest of the teachers and the Slytherin table. Potter smiled and went to sit at the Slytherin table.

He couldn't wait for the first year´s potion class. He couldn´t wait to show the world that Lily Potter was nothing more than an arrogant and spoiled child.

* * *

Draco Malfoy clapped with a polite -yet true- smile at Lily, they were family after all. She always visited his manor with Lord Slytherin and sometimes with Lord Black during the ball season. Only the most influential pureblood families had the honour to be invited, obviously Crabbe, Goyle Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Bullstrode and Greengrass were also invited as they were part of the youngest pureblood generation.

He slid a little to the left to make a sit for her. Lily, as expected, sat next to him and sighed. She could feel everyone's eyes staring at her, just like the first time Sirius and she had gone to Diagon Alley. Lily had been shocked when the hat put her in Slytherin, but she was kind of expecting it.

"_Hmm," he had said in her ear "Difficult, Very difficult; Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"_

"_Gryffindor"_

_"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the Sorting Hat "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that"_

_Lily thought for a few moments "I have nothing against Slytherin but Gryffi-"_

"_Then it´s decided!" the Hat interrupted her, not letting her to finish her sentence "You better be SLYTHERIN!"_

What part of ´Gryffindor´ he didn´t get? She wanted to be a Gryffindor, like Sirius, like her parents, but no. At least she had Daphne and Theo as they already knew each other and could be considered as friends. Draco didn't count since he was her cousin. She had met with the other boys and girls a few times and was in good terms but she didn't know them and actually some were kind of creepy.

Besides, Tom was a Slytherin. He was _Lord _Slytherin so it couldn't be so bad, right?

"Fancy meeting you here, Potter" Malfoy joked, wanting to reduce the almost tangible tension in the air "I thought you wanted to be a brainless, stupid lion?"

"Oh, shut up, Draco!" she snapped at him in a jokingly manner "It's not like wanted to be here either"

She ignored Malfoy's dramatic reply and proceeded to greet her classmates. Then, they silently waited for the Sorting Ceremony to end, clapping politely when someone was sorted into their house. The last one was Blaise Zabini, who was also sorted in Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore gave his welcome speech and the dinner began; a great variety of dishes appeared in front of them. Mashed potatoes, salad, white rice, Spaghetti with meatballs, roasted turkey, chicken wings, juicy beef, and kidney pie. Oh, _the_ kidney pie, it was the most delicious kidney pie Lily had ever tasted after Kreacher's.

The Slytherin first years began to talk about their summer, describing the places they had travelled, the people they had met and the things they had bought. Every few minutes she glanced at the Gryffindor's table, Sirius would be so disappointed. Oh, well.

Soon enough everyone finished eating and the Welcome Feast was dismissed.

"Fist years come with me" a low voice said. She recognised the prefect as Marcus Flint. He was in his fifth year and was the captain for the Quidditch team. His mother had been bragging about this for weeks during the balls. They followed their prefect through a few halls until they reached a shortcut that ended at the beginning of the dungeons. He explained them about the dungeons, their history "Here begins the difficult part. It's easy to get lost and-"

"Mr. Flint!" Professor Riddle's voice called the prefect. The whole group stopped and turned their heads at said professor.

"Yes, Professor Riddle?" Flint asked firmly.

"I'll take Ms. Potter for a moment" he answered. Flint opened his mouth to protest when Riddle interrupted him "Afterwards I'll guide her to the common room myself"

The young prefect nodded "With your permission" he turned around and started walking again. The other first years were staring at Professor Riddle or Lord Slytherin as most of them heard their parents call him "Do keep up!"

The younger students followed Flint´s order and kept walking, getting each time deeper and deeper into the dungeons. Lily watched her classmates disappear as they turned to the right on the next corridor. She finally looked at Tom, who was looking at her with a triumphant expression. God, she hated that cocky smile and smug expression, his whole body saying 'I told you so'.

"Oh, shut up!" she snapped at him, his smile not flattering in the slightest "Don't look so happy about it!"

"I don´t know what you are talking about…" he paused, his mocking smile getting even wider "…Lady Slytherin" he whispered close to her ear.

Lily opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if she wanted to say something but couldn´t. Indeed, she was the Slytherin's heir as Tom was the actual Lord of the house.

After Voldemort's fall, many wizards with no heirs left their fortune and/or properties to Lily. Because of this, Sirius made her take a blood test at Gringotts the day she turned eleven and one could say that many interesting things appeared. It was already known she was distantly related to some other pureblood families -like the Malfoys and the Prewetts- not only from the Potter side but also from the Black side since Sirius made a blood adoption ritual. There was another name -'Perevell'- but it was completely ignored after reading the name 'Slytherin'. The paper said ´Heir by magic´ and nobody -not even the goblins- actually knew what that meant, after this discovery Tom made her officially his heir, with all the paperwork and stuff.

"_Riddle, stop!" Sirius tried to stop Tom from signing the papers "You are being ridiculous!"_

"_Yes, Tom" she sided with her godfather and scowled at him "It __**is**__ ridiculous"_

"_Ridiculous? You already my heir" he protested as he signed the papers with his impeccable and elegant signature "I am just making it official"_

Since that day he called her ´Lady Slytherin´ every time they were alone. It was really annoying.

"You promised you would never call me like that again!" she crossed her arms and frowned.

"I lied" he stated with a smile before turning around and walking away "Follow me" Tom instructed and she followed.

They crossed the dungeons, returning to the first level of the castle and climbing up some stairs through a secret passage. She had thought Tom´s office was in the dungeons as it was Slytherin territory and he was Lord Slytherin, but she was wrong. His office was actually in a tower, facing the Quidditch pitch and the Forbidden Forest. After climbing what it seemed like thousands of stairs they reached Tom´s office.

"_**Open**_" Tom hissed to his ancestor portrait. Salazar Slytherin looked at the eleven year old girl standing next to his heir.

"Morgana is she Lily Potter?" the portrait asked with surprise. He smiled at the girl "_**You have grown a lot, my girl**_"

"Thank you…ehh, Mr. Slytherin" she made a short bow, he was the great Salazar Slytherin after all.

"_**You could learn sssome manners from her, Tom**_" he scolded his heir, who was glaring at his ancestor. Tom muttered something under his breath. Slytherin ignored him and returned his attention to the girl "_**Call me Sssalazar, my heir**_"

Lily stood speechless and looked at Tom, his eyes were wide "_**How-?"**_

"_**I was there the first time you ssspoke the language of ssserpentsss, Lily Potter. I had my sssuspicions and now they are confirmed**_" he answered

"Fuck" Tom muttered under his breath. Now he was doomed. If Dumbledore finds out about Lily's lineage he would request to see the official blood test paper from Gringotts. That paper said _'Slytherin: Heir by magic'_. **By magic**. That meant the soul connection they had through the horcrux. Thank Merlin the goblins were ignorant of that fact and didn´t give a proper explanation, but he was sure Dumbledore would find out the truth.

"_**From your faces I can deduce you don´t want anyone to know**_" the great wizard continued "_**Do not worry, my children,"**_ Tom glared at his ancestor, he was certainly not a child _**"only a few wizardsss are magic ssensitive and even lesss can feel their family magical sssignature**_"

"Thank God" Lily said, letting out a sigh of relief. She was about to ask Mr. Slytherin something else about magical signatures but Tom interrupted her.

"As much as I like talking with you, Salazar," he started "we are currently short of time. _**Open**_"

Salazar Slytherin´s face showed his annoyance as he opened the door of the office. ´Such manners´ he muttered to himself before closing the door behind his heirs.

From the outside Tom´s office looked small, towers were usually small but when she stepped inside the room it was wide and fancy, like her stepfather´s study. At the bottom was a majestic African Blackwood desk -a well renowned and expensive wood mostly used by rich purebloods- and a black leather chair, which looked much more like a couch. Closer to the door was a small set of also leather couches and a few wood chairs along with a small rectangular tea table in the centre, they were all placed next to an elegant fireplace. Attached to the walls were a few shelves carrying books, small vials and even some photographs, but mostly books a lot of books. On the wall behind his desk was an empty portrait surrounded by all the titles and certificates Tom had obtained, that meant all most the whole wall was covered by them.

Stepping further into the room Lily spotted a familiar snake lying on the closest couch to the fireplace.

"_**Nagini!**_" Lily exclaimed and ran to meet her favourite snake in the world. Tom always brought her with him during the summer and they have grown quite fond of each other. She threw her arms around the snake and rubbed her face against her scales. Nagini let out some hisses that could be considered as a laugh and enrolled herself around the girl.

"_**Hello, hatchling**_" Nagini said as she rested he head on Lily's shoulder "_**How was your sssorting?**_"

"_**I´m in Ssslytherin**_" she answered with a sigh. Nagini licked her face with her soft and ticklish tongue in a comforting manner "_**It´s not sso bad though…I´ll sssurvive**_" she added dramatically.

"You are such a whiny little brat" Tom said returning from only-Merlin-knows-where with a package on his hands. He threw it at Lily "Here, open it"

"Is it poisonous?" she asked mockingly while she ripped the paper off. It was a wand holster made of black dragon scales "Wow! Thanks, Tom!"

"Professor Riddle" he corrected "It is enchanted so your wand will never fall. The dragon scales are almost impossible to damage. You only have to apply a little magic on the holster and your wand will side into your hand" Tom sat next to her and grabber her right arm, rolling her black cloak up to expose her arm. He took the wand holster from Lily´s hands and attached it to her forearm. It fitted perfectly "Always. I repeat. Always have it with you. Sleep with it, shower with it, and eat with it. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mother" she rolled her eyes and smiled at his annoyed frown "Do you realise I don´t even know how to use a wand?"

"You´ll learn soon enough" Tom answered with his know-it-all tone. He casted a tempus and stood up "Come on, I´ll take you back to the common room. It's already past your curfew"

Lily said goodbye to Nagini and to the Slytherin portrait from the door. They walked back to the dungeons in a comfortable silence and in no time they arrived to the entrance of the common room. It was a plain grey brick wall, almost unnoticeable to the people that didn´t knew the way.

Tom was about to say the password when Lily hugged him. He stiffened -not being used to the contact- but started to relax, giving in into the calming sensation flowing through their touch.

"Enough, you little bugger" Tom said and pushed her gently away, he awkwardly patted her head once. He said the password ´pure-blood´ and a door appeared and opened revealing the interior of the Slytherin common room.

"Thank you, Professor Riddle" she said with a smile and walked in.

"You are welcome, and Ms. Potter," he answered and smiled in a way that would make fifth year piss in his pants "welcome to _Slytherin_"


	3. Chapter Two

Helloo-oh-oooou First of all thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, they mean a lot and are a great motivation. I love you all, even if you don't like the story.

Secondly… I received a few questions like: How does Tom looks? or why did Tom leave his horcrux somewhere where Grindelwald could find it? Ok. Have you all seen Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets? Tom looks more less like the 16 year old Tom from the movie but with more mature features.

About the horcrux… Riddle did leave it protected and in a "safe-place" (aka. The cave), but remember that Grindelwald was the second most powerful wizard from that time and Riddle was just twenty or so when the diary was stolen and Voldemort appeared. By the time he realised his diary was missing, Voldemort and Grindelwald were already planning the First Wizarding War and gathering followers around the country. Tom did nothing about it because he knew the moment Voldemort's body was killed, the piece of soul would return to the diary and the soul would be intact.

I hope you all like this chapter! Have a good time reading!

11/09/2013: This chapter was beta'ed by my awesome beta Paige!

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I'm in Slytherin don't kill me, please.

Love,

Lily Potter

Ps1: How is your mission going? I already miss you.

Ps2: and how is Moony? Isn't he bored without us?

* * *

Potions lessons were held in the dungeons. The classroom looked like taken out from a muggle horror movie and the floating jars with eyeballs and strange things inside didn't help to improve its image either.

Professor Snape started the class like any other class. He took the roll call and couldn´t help but to stop at a certain name.

"Lily Potter" he said with his deep voice and blank expression "Our new celebrity"

Snape ignored the girl´s glare and kept taking the roll call until there were no more names.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. Everyone listened with attention and some were even taking notes "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stop death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He inwardly smirked. His little snakes were fidgeting on their seats, eager to proof that them weren´t dunderheads. Potter was writing on a piece of paper an wasn´t paying attention, well, he wasn´t surprised.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly, making the girl to jump on her seat "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

She kept silent. Thinking, looking for the answer, an answer he was sure that she didn´t know. She locked her eyes with him in an act of defiance and glared at him.

"Could you repeat the question, sir?" she dared to ask.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape sneered, enjoying the ignorance and humiliation of that bastard´s daughter.

Lily Potter looked away in defeat "I don't know, sir" she mumbled loud enough for Snape to hear her.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." he teased, keeping his expression unreadable.

She frowned and hardened her glare, her full cheeks turning pink from the humiliation. Draco sent him a dark look and Snape felt a pang of guilt but quickly discarded it. She deserved this, all little spoiled brats need to be pushed from their thrones.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" he mocked her "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Snape knew the girl was forcing herself to not give in and look away in a small act of stubbornness and determination as not one student could stand his stare. Next to her was a Gryffindor girl, Granger was her name; she was leaning on the table, her arm raised and shaking, desperately trying to catch his attention. Foolish girl.

A few seconds passed by and an answer wasn´t given "Well?" he pressed, promptly ignoring the other girl.

"A bezoar can be found in a goat´s stomach and it´s a common antidote" she answered with confidence.

"Correct" He was shocked, she wasn´t supposed to know that, not until the second semester. No, this couldn´t be "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

She thought for a few seconds and smiled. The brat smiled!

"They are the same plant, sir"

His eyes widened and had to make and special effort to hide his surprise. That information was for third years as that year werewolves were studied in DADA "Correct, Ms. Potter"

The bushy haired girl gave a sigh in defeat. He knew that girl knew the all answers; he could tell she was a bookworm miles away. He hated know-it-all students, so eager to show everyone they have a superior mind, or memory as all they did was to memorise the books.

He returned his attention to Potter and sat on the other side of her desk, looking directly at her eyes. "For your information, Ms. Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death" he lifted his gaze and looked at the whole class "As Ms. Potter said, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Everyone started writing on their parchments. Snape raised his voice "Ten points for Slytherin, thanks to Ms. Potter's ability to open a book" Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, her green eyes shining in delight.

Snape returned to the front of the classroom and started writing something on the board, all while sinking deep in his thoughts.

* * *

Professor Riddle lifted his gaze from his book and looked at the students having dinner on their respective tables. The sound of talking and laughing was common in the Great Hall, but today the noise was much louder. What had happened? He observed each table and noticed the Slytherin and Gryffindor were the ones more active. The Gryffindors being active was normal as they were always the noisiest table…but the Slytherins?

"Severus" he called his former students and friend. Snape hummed and leaned slightly to the left, where Riddle was seating. "Did something important happen?"

"Indeed" he answered his voice full of amusement. He took a sip from his cup before continuing "Our team has found a new seeker"

A new seeker? Oh, yes. Johnson graduated last year "May I ask who this student is?"

"Potter"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Potter" he answered for a second time, his expression as blank as always.

"Impossible" Professor Riddle stated with surprise clearly written on his face even though it was just for a few moments "She is a first year. There hasn't been a first year in the Quidditch teams in..."

"… in a century" Snape interrupted before returning to his meal "I know"

"Care to explain how did this happen?" Riddle asked, feeling annoyed with Snape's cheeky and uninformative answers.

"Today was the first year's first flying lesson and Potter did something very stupid yet skillful" he said with a thoughtful expression "From what I have heard, she defended a Gryffindor boy –the fat one- and caught this," he took the Remembrall from his pocket and gave it to Riddle "while doing a fifty feet dive. That idiot could have broken her neck," his thoughtful expression slightly turning into one of hatred and resent "but apparently she has her _father's_ skill with the broom. I made her choose between detention or joining the Quidditch team"

"That's not very common of you; Severus" Riddle teased with a smile but in the inside he was bubbling with anger "Is it that you are going soft? Or is it because _other _reasons?"

Snape froze for a few instants but recovered quickly enough "No" he answered and quirked up his lips a little "but I would never miss the chance to secure the Quidditch Cup and House Cup for an eight time, Professor Riddle"

The older man nodded and returned to his lecture. That girl; one week, one bloody week and already causing trouble- a fifty foot fall… one wrong movement and she would have died. All of his effort, all those years of training for nothing. The grip on his book tightened as the dark thoughts span around his head. Scoffing, he left the Great Hall heading his quarters, not before sending a death glare to said girl. He'll have to send a very stern letter to Sirius for teaching her such dangerous movements.

* * *

Dear pup,

I'm sorry I couldn't answer any sooner; I have been quite busy with the mission. I just received a letter from Riddle and I can only tell you that I have never been so proud of you in my whole life. Fifty foot dive, huh? Nice move.

I can't believe you made it to the team on your first year! (Even though it's the snake's team but don't worry I'll get over it). Congratulations, Lily. James would be shedding tears of joy.

I would never say anything so boring like study hard or get good grades, but now I'm telling you to do so. I want you to wipe the floor with all those Slytherins, okay? Make them cry and drink their tears. As you know, you mother never liked pranks so if you don't want to do that it's okay, although I would really LOVE if you prank some stuck up Slytherin (and then tell me everything about it, of course). Thinking about it… better not do that. They'll hex you, I'm sure and I don't want my pup to be hexed.

About me…I am fine. The mission is going wonderfully and we all expect that it'll only last a few weeks more. Moony is perfectly happy with staying at the manor, his new purpose in life is to read the whole library. Don't worry about him.

Loves you with all his big Gryffindor (house where you aren't) heart,

Sirius Black

Ps: I miss you too, baby.

Ps2: Expect a two hours lecture with the old man, sorry.

* * *

"Today we are going to practice the Curse of Bogies" Riddle said with his clear, imperative tone "The last class we learned the theory and the wand movements. Just to refresh your mind, the incantation is ´_Mucus ad Nauseam´_" he showed the first years Slytherins and Gryffindors the wand movements for the last time and returned to the front of the class "Once the affects start showing come to my desk and I´ll give you the anti-curse. If you get the spell wrong call my name and I'll fix our partner. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Riddle" the students cored. They were standing on two lines, each student facing another one, except one girl, as planned.

"Professor" Granger asked, her cheeks turning red from the embarrassment "I don´t have a partner"

Riddle lifted his eyes from the essay he had just started to grade and looked at the bushy haired girl. Then, his eyes travelled through every pair before stopping on Lily and mini-Lucius. Oh, yes. "You can join Ms. Potter and Mr. Malfoy" he said, and pretended to return to his grading as if nothing had happened. Actually, he was keeping a close eye on them. Potter, Malfoy and Granger were the top three students -not in a particular order- and it would be highly amusing to watch them work together as the Malfoy brat hated mudbloods and Lily, well, she didn't want to get into trouble with the other snakes.

Malfoy shared a look with Potter, his face clearly showing disgusts towards the muggleborn girl. Lily raised an eyebrow as if saying ´you better behave´ and turned slightly to the left to introduce herself to the girl.

"Hello, I am Lily Potter" she offered her hand with a little reassuring smile "Nice to meet you"

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" the girl took her hand "Thanks for letting me work with you"

"It's nothing" Potter answered waving her hand and gave Draco a pointed look "Dear cousin, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Riddle resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

The blond boy looked at Granger with superiority and disgust "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he didn't offered his hand or spared her another look, Riddle wasn't surprised.

There was an uncomfortable silence for some seconds "Well, do you want to start?" Lily offered Granger "I offer as a test subject"

Granger got the spell right after the second try, which was actually surprising coming from a mudblood. The first time Granger tried the spell she somehow caused a nausea attack to Lily, who had barely time to get out of the classroom before a gag and a few nasty 'Splash' were heard. Professor Riddle sighed and went after her, ignoring Granger's 'I'm sorry' chant.

"Potter?" he asked as he closed the classroom door after him. Lily was leaning against the other wall a significant puddle of vomit in front her. She looked at him with tears on her eyes before starting to puke for what it seemed for the third time, judging by the amount of vomit. He got closer to the girl, carefully avoiding the vomit and put an arm around her waist. With his other hand he held her head as she vomited. He wandlessly muttered a healing spell and held Lily tighter as she grew limp against his arm.

"Better?"

"Mmmm" she hummed from her limp position in Riddle arms, not even trying to stand up on her own "fee' 'ike shit"

"Language" he scolded and took a potion vial out of his robes with his free hand. He brought the vial to her lips "Drink it" he trusted the vial on her lips and she drank. While she was recovering, he cleaned up the mess with a wave of his hand "Ready?"

"Yeah" Lily got on her feet again and frowned, holding her belly with her right hand "What the hell did Granger to me?"

"Pronunciation mistake" he opened the door of the classroom and waited for her to get in before closing it again. The whole class was staring at them "Get back to work!" her ordered and got back to his desk as the students complied.

The second time Granger got the spell right and it was Draco's turn. His test subject was Granger and he seemed to be enjoying Granger's pain each time he got the spell wrong. He had to treat a bloody nose, a coughing fit and to wake her after the mudblood fainted. That bloody brat, he was doing it on purpose.

"Five point from Slytherin" he announced from the right extreme of the classroom, where he was treating another sick student. He'll be damned if he had to treat another bloody puking twit "I've had enough of your playing, Malfoy"

The Malfoy heir frowned at the loss of points and pointed his wand at Granger. He got the spell right.

Finally, it was Lily's turn. The colour had returned to her face and looked much better, not like Granger who was pale and shaky as if she was about to pass out for a second time. She said the incantation right but got the wand movement wrong, that idiot. Almost instantly, blood started falling uncontrollably out of Malfoy's nose. Damn, that was a lot of blood. Riddle shot an '_Enervate_' to Finnegan and walked towards the trio. He pointed his wand at Malfoy, who was dangerously pale and stopped the bleeding.

"I- I hate you, Potter" was the first thing Draco said after spiting the remaining blood out of his mouth. Lily rolled her eyes but apologised anyways.

Riddle exhaled loudly through his nose and gave Malfoy a vial "It is a blood replenishing potion, drink it all" with a flick of his wand the blood disappeared. He heard another student calling him.

"Keep trying" he said before approaching the next student, who was uncontrollably sneezing.

As expected, Lily got the spell right at the second try. He awarded them 20 points each and gave them the last 15 minutes of the class free as they were the only group that had already finished. He had to admit it, they were a promising group.

"Professor Riddle!" Zabini called, anger clearly showing on his voice as he failed for a third time. He was kneeling next to an unconscious Greengrass.

Riddle sighed and got back to work.

* * *

The cling of a cup resounded through the whole Great Hall and everyone fell silent.

Dumbledore cleared his throat "My dear students," he began "today we have the joy to announce that Professor Bins was finally able to leave our world in peace," as expected, excited murmurs erupted and started spreading all over the Hall ", however," he raised his voice and the students fell silent "the brilliant course of History of Magic could not be left without a teacher" there were a few groans and booing, especially coming from the Gryffindor table "Let me present you all to the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff," he waited a few seconds to increase the tension in the Hall "Professor Quirinus Quirrell"


End file.
